


Help

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Dillon/Ziggy Grover
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Help

Based on a prompt that the person is trying to call a suicide help hotline.

Ziggy dialed up the number in front of him through blurry tear-filled eyes. 

“Hey,” the voice on the other end answered.

“Dillon..?” Ziggy showed a look of confusion on his face.

“Yeah Zig. What’s up?”

“I must have dialed the wrong number.. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. We haven’t talked for a while. How is everything?”

Ziggy put on a fake smile and tried to sound cheery, “It’s good. Everything has been going well.”

“Then why do you sound like you’ve been crying?” Dillon asked softly.

Ziggy sighed. Dillon was one of the few who could always see right through him. “Things have been rough..” he finally admitted.

“Talk to me about it. You know I’m always here for you.”

“Then why did you leave?” Ziggy cried out. 

Dillon was silent for a few moments, “You know I needed time to catch up with Tenaya..” 

Ziggy stayed silent other than letting out a sob.

“I’ve missed you, Zig.”

“I.. I gotta go.”

“Wait! Don’t hang up on me just yet,” Dillon begged. “You don’t seem like you should be alone right now. Where’s Dr. K?”

“We had a fight about the children.”

“Ok.. So is that why you’ve been crying?”

Ziggy took a moment before answering, “I just can’t handle it anymore. She’s fighting or berating me, you’re gone, the others are always busy, and I’ve had a few run-ins with mob members who are still mad. They’ve put a hit out on me again..”

“Oh Zig..” Dillon said sadly. “Just stay on the phone with me, okay? Let’s talk about anything.”

The next couple hours, Dillon and Ziggy caught up on things they’ve been doing. Finally, Ziggy looked up in surprise when his bedroom door opened, revealing Dillon.

Dillon gave him a soft smile before his eyes noticed the gun on the bedside table. “Were you going to..?”

“I got it to protect me from the mob, but everytime I see it I’m so tempted to just end things..” Ziggy looked down.

Dillon came over and hugged the other man tightly. “Then we’ll get rid of it. I’ll protect you from the mob from now on.”

“But.. you and Tenaya..”

“Have caught up. She’s my sister, we don’t have to spend forever together. You and I on the other hand..”

Ziggy raised an eyebrow, “What are you saying?”

“I’ve missed you, Zig. It took me being far from you to realize just how I felt. I never want to be apart from you again.”

Ziggy’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Dillon nodded, making Ziggy give a sad smile. “I don’t want to leave you either. But you being here doesn’t solve all of my problems.”

“No, but we can solve them together. Ending things isn’t the answer.”

Ziggy searched Dillon’s face before nodding, “Alright.”

Dillon hugged Ziggy again before moving to sit next to him on the bed. Ziggy curled up against him, exhausted from all the emotions. 

Dillon lightly kissed the top of Ziggy’s head, feeling happy he was finally home.


End file.
